


Lovers Kept Under Covers

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It wasn’t as if Darcy had never thought about what Johnny would be like in the sack. His prowess was kind of legendary. But she also wasn’t about to enter into any kind of romantic debacle with someone with whom she had cultivated (painstakingly, mind you) a friendship.“Nah, I couldn’t look you in the face and let you do any of the rest of the stuff that comes with this. I’d be too embarrassed.”“What if I blindfolded you?” he offered.





	Lovers Kept Under Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anais_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_ninja/gifts).

> Written for the Darcyland Prompkin Spice event. I'm using the prompt: Cloves - Consuming and Mysterious.
> 
> Title comes from Bonnie Raitt's "Something to Talk About".
> 
> This is for anais_ninja, who prompted me for Tasertorch, Cloves. <3

His kiss was scorching, and as Darcy felt her back bowing with the force of it, Johnny slipped an arm around her waist to hold her up. He released her with a soft pop, arching an eyebrow. She had to giggle at his expression. So smug, arrogant, and completely in the right to be both of those things.

“Thoughts?” he asked.

“Hmmmhnng...s’fine,” she replied, rolling her eyes as he beamed down at her. “Okay, okay, so you kiss better than anyone I’ve dated. I have to say, the roster isn’t impressive, so go ahead and gloat all you want about being on top.” The curl of his lips made her realize the likely Freudian faux pas, and she disengaged from his arms, shaking her head. “Nuh-uh, nope. I did not mean it that way, and you know it.”

“_ Really _? I can’t believe you’d admit I was the best pair of lips you’d ever smooched, and you don’t wanna test out the rest of the features? I come fully loaded, baby.”

Groaning, Darcy left him to sit on her couch. “And lines like that are exactly the reason why you won’t be getting past first base, Johnny.”

“Aww, why not? I promise I’ll shut up if you give me something else to do with my mouth.”

Darcy pressed her lips together. It wasn’t as if she’d _ never _ thought about what he’d be like in the sack. His prowess was kind of legendary. But she also wasn’t about to enter into any kind of romantic debacle with someone with whom she had cultivated (painstakingly, mind you) a friendship.

Plus, she didn’t think she could look him in the eyes while he was doing it. And eye contact was a biggie for her.

“Nah, I couldn’t look you in the face and let you do any of the rest of the stuff that comes with this. I’d be too embarrassed.”

“What if I blindfolded you?” he offered.

Darcy snorted out a laugh. “Yeah right.”

“Why not, don’t you trust me?”

She turned to meet his eyes, a barbed quip all at the ready. But what she saw when she looked at him, that hopeful look in his eyes, that desperation that she knew all too well. Plus, an eagerness to please that she wouldn’t have pegged on Johnny in a billion years. His tongue came out to wet his lips and as she watched it, she found herself nodding.

“Yeah, I can blindfold you?”

“What are we going to say tomorrow, though?” she wondered aloud. Worried, more like.

“We don’t have to say anything you don’t want to say.”

“What about what _ you _ don’t want to say?” Darcy asked with a pointed look. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself. Always have.”

Inhaling sharply, she nodded. She kind of knew a mistake when she saw one. But she also knew what desire felt like when it curled up in her belly. Hot and sweaty. A burst of heat.

“You gotta scarf or something?”

“For what?”

“To blindfold you. You said you couldn’t look at me.”

Darcy nodded and led him into the bedroom. He knew where her room was, just like he knew where she kept all her scarves and things, hanging over the vanity. She gestured to them, and he chose one, long and opaque. Black satin.

He folded it over a couple of times and gently wrapped it around her eyes, tying it in the back and pressing her back on the bed.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when he reached up under her dress and tugged on her leggings, pulling them down over her hips and off her feet. Panties came next.

And then she felt his hands, kneading her thighs and pushing them apart. The heat from his skin felt like it was burning her. In the best kind of way.

She was like jelly in his hands as he flipped her skirt up and lowered his head between her legs. He didn’t touch her at first, just hovered over her center, breathing her in and blowing over her flesh. He hummed slightly and Darcy whined, low in her throat in a way she didn’t recognize.

She sounded wanton. And she didn’t know if Johnny liked it or not.

But he leaned closer and ran his tongue along her slit, licking her open. So he didn’t _ not _ like it.

He swirled her clit with the tip of his tongue before laving her in broad strokes like he was licking ice cream. Tugging her hips down further on the bed, he centered his lips over her clit and sucked softly, making her toes curl as he placed both her feet on his shoulders. “There we go,” he murmured, flicking the tiny nub before fluttering it faster and faster.

She felt his hand smooth up her inner thigh, heard the wet pop as he sucked fingers into his mouth. Two, by the feel of it, the wet pressure as he slid them inside her. He crooked them, finding that spot deep inside, the one that caused her hips to buck.

“God,” she gasped, and she thought she felt him smile, but she couldn’t be sure.

He brought his thumb into the mix, wriggling it just below her clit until the ache was almost unbearable. He kissed her softly, nowhere near as hard or as firm as she needed. Wanted.

“Please… Johnny… please…” she begged, and he groaned against her, sucking on her clit and fucking his fingers in and out until she clenched and fluttered, practically crushed his head between her thighs.

She let go of the comforter, reaching up to tug off the blindfold. She sat up, and he was on the floor between her thighs, swiping his thumb over his top lip and chin and sucking it into his mouth. He smirked. Like a cocky bastard. 

“Keep it up, asshole. Unzip. It’s your turn.” She tossed him the blindfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar and spice and everything nice in the comments, y'all! <3 ;)


End file.
